


Headcanon 01: Jelly Bellies

by embryo_poets



Series: Lilynette Drabbles [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embryo_poets/pseuds/embryo_poets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After wandering the World of the Living, Lilynette stumbles upon a candy shop. She plans to visit it again sometime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headcanon 01: Jelly Bellies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first headcanon for Lilynette. I have been roleplaying her for a while now, but have neglected to create a headcanons page for her until recently. My tumblr url is notjustaweapon.

Lilynette had grown rather tired of wandering the World of the Living. It was useless asking for directions—humans were too bothersome and ignorant to ask locations for, and most likely they would brush her off with indifference. But patience was wearing thin, and her gigai needed some form of food.

Luckily, she stumbled upon a market district, the sights and smells assaulting her stomach something awful. Taking a deep breath, Lilynette kept walking, glaring at whomever dared to make eye contact with her. Since she was so focused on keeping everyone away from her, her feet took a mind of its own and walked into a candy shop.

It was decorated in bold reds, blacks and cheerful yellows, everything centered around an aesthetically pleasing theme. Looking back towards the front doors, she spotted the inverse of the shop’s logo, a bean with arms and legs attached and yellow cursive letters above and below it. After struggling to reverse the words in her mind, Lilynette was able to read the title: Jelly Belly Candy Shop.

Looking around for a moment and several bulk containers catching her eye, Lilynette sauntered over to them, the protest of her stomach getting louder. She looked around her person before slipping a small hand into the container, pulling out a handful of the candies. Narrowed eyes picked out a small white bean, dotted with yellow spots, and popped it into her mouth.

Gratification was instantly rewarded. It was sweet, yet the inside of the sugary shell was mildy salty and tasted like butter. Lilynette’s eyes widened in pleasant surprise before assuming her disinterested stare. Quickly walking out of the busy shop—not before shooting a glare at the cashier—she pocketed her treat.

An hour later you could find Lilynette on a rooftop’s building, legs stretched out in front of her facing the sunset, propped up on one elbow with the candy in that hand and the other hand tossing beans into her mouth. 

She planned another trip to the candy shop soon.


End file.
